Episode 1 (Meteor Garden 2018)
Episode 1 (第一集) of the 2018 series, Meteor Garden premiered on July 9, 2018. It was followed directly by episode two, which also aired on July 9. Taiwanese actress Amber Kuo had a cameo in this episode. Dong Shan Cai starts her life as a nutrition major at Ming De University. Life quickly takes a turn for Shan Cai, when she meets the irritating F4 leader Dao Ming Si. He begins to bully her, after she stands up to him. Plot Dong Shan Cai is a normal eighteen-year-old whose family owns a small catering business. She hopes to expand the business someday and enters the Nutrition Department at Ming De University. Her best friend, Chen Qing He, and a former classmate, Li Zhen, are also nutrition majors. One day after an assembly, Shan Cai drops her phone and F4's Dao Ming Si steps on it. Her first attempt to confront him fails miserably. An upperclassmen informs Shan Cai and her friends about the F4's background. The F4, made up of Si, Hua Ze Lei, Feng Mei Zuo, and Xi Men Yan, are a group of wealthy and talented young men with a particular skill for bridge. Armed with more information, Shan Cai goes to their bridge club to confront Si. He refuses to take responsibility and walks away. Shan Cai goes after him, but Qing He holds her back. The following, Shan Cai gives Li Zhen a cake for her birthday. The two girls take photos with it and Li Zhen almost falls down a flight of stairs. The cake goes flying and lands on Si's head. Li Zhen tries to wipe off the cake, but he roughly pushes her aside. Shan Cai stands up to Si, saying "she apologized to you, didn't she?" After spouting off several insults, Si grabs her head and replies "you've got guts." The next day, Shan Cai finds a Joker card, a bridge challenge, in her locker. The card is usually issued based on skill, but Si sent it to her out of anger. Annoyed, Shan Cai goes to the school's roofs to yell out insults about the F4, not realizing that Lei is behind her. Lei asks her to continue with her insults. She, worried about retaliation, only asks if he is trying to bully her too. Lei says "I have no interest in other people's business" and walks away. Later, a classmate Li Xin Hui is cheering on Si, who is playing basketball. She asks Shan Cai to film her giving Si a drink. When Si sees Shan Cai, he promptly takes the phone away. At home, Shan Cai's mother asks her to deliver food to a customer. Shan Cai has a hard time finding the out-of-the-way place, called "Halftime Cafe". She finds Si waiting for her inside when she finally finds the building. Shan Cai attempts to leave quickly, but Si insists on checking the food. Si insults the food and argument between the two starts. Shan Cai's final insult, calling him a "parasite of society", is the straw that breaks the camel's back. He throws the food at her face. In shock, Shan Cai slowly walks away without saying anything. Shan Cai tries to clean up outside, when two guys approach her. They begin harassing her by grabbing her arms and refusing to leave. Lei shows up just in time and tells them to "get lost." Shan Cai starts to cry and Lei offers her his handkerchief. Lei then does a handstand, saying "your tears won't fall down" if you do a handstand. That night, Shan Cai has a bad dream about the F4. In the morning, she starts to think about everything that Si has done to her. She rushes to school to confront Si once again. Shan Cai kicks him in the face, sending him flying in the opposite direction. She declares that she "will not be bullied by anyone", though he does not hear since her kick knocked him out. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng Guest roles *Amber Kuo (Guo Cai Jie) Notes *The episode covers the events of the first three chapters of Boys Over Flowers. *The Netflix (or DVD) version of this episode cuts out the last twenty minutes of the original TV broadcast, transferring it to the following episode. In the TV version, the episode ends after Lei tells Shan Cai the time difference between France and China. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) episodes